


All That Water Can't Wash Away

by Cindymint



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cock Warming, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, No mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Omega Verse, Possessive Crowley, Post-Canon, Protective Crowley, Rimming, Romance, Self-Doubt, Shower Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindymint/pseuds/Cindymint
Summary: When Aziraphale realizes he's due for another heat, his first instinct is to come to Crowley. He goes to the demon's flat and quickly realizes he's alone, secluding himself in the shower to rinse away his scent till Crowley comes back.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 490





	All That Water Can't Wash Away

The first thing Aziraphale noticed when he woke up that morning was that he wasn't feeling well at all, not mentally or physically. A strange depression had come over his thoughts, as well as his body, and the idea of opening his store to customers or leaving for even a short walk was out of the question. All he wanted to do was lay in bed, gradually feeling a mix of exhaustion and shakiness creeping into him. The world around seemed much too bright and loud, and he'd long-since drawn the curtains over all the windows to keep the sun at bay. He wondered if he might've somehow come down with something, as he could compare his condition to a slight fever.

Either way, his first impulse was to give Crowley a call and explain why they'd have to cancel their picnic scheduled for the afternoon. 

He waited for what felt like hours for the demon to pick up, counting each ring under his breath and curling a hand into the duvet, unsure if he should bury himself under the warmth or kick it off entirely. His body couldn't decide what it wanted.

"Angel?" came that voice he knew so well, casual and comforting. It soothed his nerves a little, and he let out a quiet sigh of relief. "What, are you ready so soon?"

"Crowley. I apologize, but I think we'll be needing to put our outing on hold till tomorrow. I'm not feeling very well today."

"What? _You?_ Weren't you making plans all throughout yesterday about the food we'd bring, beaming about how you'd found _just the right spot_ under a shady oak?" His tone was teasing, but Aziraphale wasn't at all in the mood to joke.

"I'm sorry..."

"Ah- s'no problem or anything, but what's the matter? How can you just not 'feel well'? You're an _angel_. Did something happen? I swear, it better not be Heaven...if it is I'll kick those bastards right square in the-" Aziraphale wasn't listening to his words, only his voice. How his tone shifted from happiness to concern, then anger. An anger he hoped wasn't because of him...that was the last thing he could handle right now. 

"It's not them, dear. I'm just a little under the weather. I can't really explain it, I just want to stay in bed if that's alright."

"Sure, sure. You can come over if you want, take a nap at my flat. We wouldn't even have to talk if you don't feel like it. Would I be going _too_ _fast_ if I said I'd enjoy your company?"

"I'd love to, but I'd hardly be any company. Perhaps a bit later?"

"Alright then. Hope you feel better soon, angel." he spoke closer to the microphone this time, and Aziraphale subconsciously leaned into his phone, pretending the demon was right by his side. "Bye for now?"

"Yes, yes. Goodbye, dear."

As the angel ended the call, he kept his phone close to his face, as if Crowley was somehow inside it. Not to mention the material felt wonderfully cool to his hot forehead. He could feel droplets of sweat beading up on his head, and was much too restless to stay in bed any longer.

"Why did I tell him later? I want to go _now_." he whispered to himself, silence his only response. He was acutely aware of how utterly alone he was right now, how loud and dangerous the outside world was, full of people and voices. He was feeling weaker by the moment, but idea of staying in bed the rest of the day sounded terrible, and he eyed the phone once more. 

Would it be dreadfully improper to...well, simply show up? Maybe he could stop by a bakery and bring back a cake, surprise the demon when he knocked on the door. They were "dating" at this point, as humans liked to call it these days. After thousands of years building up to a friendship he cherished, it'd been only logical to move on to something more intimate now that they were free to explore such a notion. Even so, things like this were still murky water for him.

He didn't know what was appropriate, whether he could arrive at Crowley's flat unannounced or if they should stick to certain codes of etiquette. It wasn't as if the demon never barged in on him whenever he felt like it, but the idea that this kind of familiarity could be mutual was something he had yet to become comfortable with. They'd made love before for heaven's sake! ...Well, rather, attempted to. Crowley always seemed too concerned with attending to Aziraphale than to bother with his own pleasure, so it'd felt a little one-sided. Not to mention he'd never even had the chance to take off his trousers, which he's heard was the proper way of doing things...In any case, they were a couple. Couples generally shared their living spaces, their possessions, their lives.

He still felt like he was being a burden.

He tapped his foot on the ground, gulping down a lump in his throat, finding the air somehow a little harder to breathe. He could've imagined it, but the room itself was feeling colder, his vision blurring at the sides. Something was definitely wrong.

His legs were wobbling as he walked back to the bed to reach for his phone, clutching the device is his hand and trying to remember how to work the damned thing. Gripping the duvet with sweaty fingers, he looked blankly at the lit-up screen and tried to dial Crowley's number. 

It rang. He waited.

No answer. 

Panic started to rise in his chest as he heard the answering machine play, muffling a whimper in his palm. His whole body was getting more and more hot and weak by the minute, and the only thing that could bring any kind of ease was the idea of being in the safety of his lover's arms. "Crowley...Crowley..." he whispered into the air, hitting his face with the phone in a futile attempt to make the beast pick up.

Fine then. No matter, he'd show up unannounced and that would be that. If Crowley was irritated with him for the intrusion without notice, so be it. He couldn't take another moment of this, his pulse rising. The world around him suddenly seemed a lot more menacing.

He snapped his fingers, and though he appeared in the center of the demon's flat, the miracle still took a lot out of him. It was as if he'd run a marathon and then started another a few seconds later without so much as a moment to rest. With what energy he had left, he stumbled through the rooms, steadying his steps against walls and pulling himself along. 

Empty. _Unbearably_ empty. He wasn't anywhere in sight! "Crowley? Please, _please_ be here..." 

Despite his efforts to stay proper at all times, tears started to sting his vision, sobbing into a trembling fist. He was beginning to realize what was happening, as much as he didn't want to admit it. The very thing he dreaded every few centuries; that blasted _heat_ , a cycle that took away all his senses and reduced him to a needy, pitiful excuse for an angel. Merely a relic from another time long ago. He wouldn't be able to perform miracles soon enough, nor have the strength to leave this place, so as far he was concerned, he was _trapped_. 

Crowley had only witnessed one of his heats once in all of history. Every other time he had safely locked himself away till it passed, not daring to reveal himself in such a pathetic state to his _rival_ of all beings. Every time seemed to last forever, and the only thing that kept him sane were the little trinkets he'd "borrow" from Crowley, things that smelled like him, that he could clutch with shaking fingers and imagine what life would be like if they didn't have to be on opposite sides. 

The first time one of these heats had happened, it was all the way back in Eden. He remembered feeling such shame, unable to do much besides cry in a little peevish nest he'd made in a hurry from some leaves and grass surrounded by a few bushes. He didn't know what he was making or why, but it'd felt right at the time, safer. Crowley had been the one to find him there, keeping his distance while he explained the state he was in, offering a few apples that he rolled over from across the clearing. 

He visited him every day till it was over, bringing his favorite fruits and miracling up some blankets to make a proper nest, watching over him out of sight. He always kept a large space between the two them, sometimes peering down from tree branches or huddling in the shade of bushes in the form of a snake, making small conversation every once in a while to keep him distracted.

Aziraphale only assumed that the demon still feared Her power within him, that it might still come out if the beast let his guard down and tried to hurt him in his weakened state or even take him against his will, but he'd realized throughout the years that the only vile thing Crowley could do was glue coins to the sidewalk. 

These heats were few and far between, but each time they brought him to the point where he questioned Her truly perfect nature. If She was completely merciful and just, She wouldn't have dangled someone like _Crowley_ in front of him if he wasn't even allowed to associate with him.

He still remembered the demon's voice from up above in the tree he sat next to as he guided him in how to touch himself in order to find some relief. It never felt like nearly enough to satisfy, but the stretch of his own fingers and the soothing words Crowley kept praising him with made the entire experience much less frightening than it would've been if he was alone. Even with the knowledge that they were enemies, he felt safe, especially after hearing the demon snap his jaws at even the smallest of creatures that happened by. 

Since that first heat he simply had to cope as best he could, and had...till now. 

No, no, he couldn't be seen like this. He was going to make a fool of himself- he could only imagine how he would look and sound, fat sagging down from his belly as he arched his back and whimpered in that embarrassing voice he couldn't seem to suppress. With the demon there things were going to be _so_ much worse.

If he was lucky, he could explain that his miracles weren't working for whatever reason when Crowley got back. He'd use one of his own to bring the angel back home, and Aziraphale would wait out the terrible heat till it released its hold on his body. If not, if Crowley found out...he just hoped the demon wouldn't be too disgusted. He was tolerant of many things after spending so much time in Hell, but now that they were just starting to bloom into a bond that seemed so pure and perfect...he knew seeing the angel like that would ruin things between them for a long time.

His scent was already filling up the place, so he needed to get it ventilated as quickly as possible. Thankfully a fan was blowing into the room, the beast having an affinity for keeping his living spaces cool and dark. He crawled his way through the bedroom, pulling himself away as he caught a whiff of Crowley's smell clinging to the bed. If only the demon was on a long business trip, then Aziraphale could climb in the covers and-no no, he had to stay concentrated.

  
By the time he was able to make it into the bathroom, he was more or less moving from pure adrenaline, body lost in a hot trance that made every movement ache. He sank down on his knees as he entered the shower, turning on cold water that felt wonderful to his scorching skin. It would cool him down and wash away his scent, he thought as he looked down and saw trickles of slick beginning to pool down between his thighs.

He curled into a ball and buried his face in his elbows, letting the first few tears down his cheek, mixing into the water. He should've stayed home, he decided, though imagining spending another heat alone till he came back to his normal self sounded like torture right now.

He didn't even notice as his hand drifted down to his effort, jolting at the contact despite himself. He pulled his arm back and away, not wanting to get caught doing such a thing in someone else's shower, even if it was his own lover's. 

Squeezing his eyes closed as he heard the sound of a door opening and Crowley's muffled voice through the walls, he prepared for the worst. He huddled into a corner of the shower, wrapping himself up into a tight ball and crying quietly.

"Angel?" the voice spoke again, this time closer. Aziraphale hadn't bothered to shut the door to the bathroom or even the glass barrier of the shower, so there wasn't much warning as the door of it was flung open and he heard panicked words behind him. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here without- no, I shouldn't have come here _at all._ I didn't even ask..." he whimpered, another gush of tears flowing from his eyes at the relief of hearing Crowley's voice. "Please don't be angry."

All at once the freezing water stopped pouring down on him, the beast kneeling down and scooping him up into his lap despite the water that soaked into his trousers. " _Aziraphale_ , tell me what's going on." His voice was low and soft, soothing the angel's nerves even as he started shaking- he wasn't sure if he'd been doing so this whole time, just now calm enough to focus on the present. It felt good to freely tremble, like he'd been holding himself tense as a violin string, and Crowley was petting him through it all the while, rocking him back and forth like a current. He was much too gentle.

"...You remember that time in Eden, don't you?" he whispered, keeping his eyes closed and covering his face with his hands. "Of course you do. I wouldn't shut up for days, making such an idiot of myself... Oh, I'm going to be a mess. I can't use my powers, I can't think, I can't-" He started feeling more tears well up as he tried to pull himself together. 

"Hey, hey...It's okay. I've got you, angel. Just relax and tell me what you need me to do." _Take me home_ , that was he should've said, but all Aziraphale could seem to do was rub his face closer against the palm that was cupping his face. "It's going to be okay... Talk to me."

"Crowley..." he whispered, letting his hands drop to look up into his lover's face. He looked so concerned, twitching as he met the angel's eyes. "I know I'm not much to look at, not much of an offering, but..."

He used the shreds of his strength left to push himself away from the demon, lifting himself up to his elbows and rolling himself over onto his stomach. He arched his back, face resting in a puddle of cold water. He'd never felt this exposed in all his existence. Slick puddled down around his knees, hot and slippery."If you can find at least some satisfaction in it, then use my body for your own pleasure." There was a long, mortifying silence, and Aziraphale would've shriveled out of humiliation if he wasn't already too weak to move.

"Angel, you're in _heat?_ Then you must not be thinking clearly." His words seemed to zap away whatever strength that kept Aziraphale on his elbows, sinking completely onto the cool tiles and hiding his face in his arms. Mortified couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling, clouded as his mind was with lust and desperation for touch. The demon must've been holding back his repulsion, because he stayed silent and didn't move. His presence felt suffocating now, and the angel wasn't sure exactly how to breathe.

"Alright then, I apologize for acting so utterly disgraceful. I hope you'll forget about this incident and just take me home, because I can't use any miracles myself in this condition." he said quietly, feeling hollow and tired and scorching hot now that the icy water wasn't raining down on him. He tried to close his legs as slick dripped down between his thighs, hoping Crowley wouldn't notice. He'd shown quite enough of himself, realizing how obscene the sight of him must've been, wallowing on the ground and begging to be fucked like Crowley's aversion didn't matter. He was such a selfish angel. "I entered your home without permission, and now I've made a complete idiot of myself. I do hope you'll bring yourself to forgive me."

"...You're freezing cold. Let's get you warmed up." he murmured, standing up and walking over to turn the shower back on. This time the water was pleasantly hot, and though it helped calm some of the angel's shivers it made the heat in his body feel all the worse. 

Crowley didn't even move when the water hit, letting it soak into his clothes as it pelted down on him. Aziraphale was still huddled on the floor, pulling himself back into a corner to get away from the stream, hiding as much of himself as he could behind his arms and legs.

"I'm alright Crowley, I just need to get myself home so I can wait out this dreadful cycle. I promise I won't call on you again till it's long passed." 

"Nonsense." The angel jumped as Crowley bent down, grabbing him under the armpits and hoisting him to his feet. He dragged him over to the line of water and kept him steady against his chest. Aziraphale's skin immediately prickled, thankful for the hold; he surely would've fallen over on his unsteady legs by now if the demon wasn't there. "You've every right to come and go in my flat as you please. As far as I'm concerned it belongs to the both of us." Aziraphale wasn't convinced at all, though the words helped him to breathe, easing the ache in his heart. 

  
"That doesn't mean it was _right_ , and how I've been behaving, I-" he trailed off at the feeling of Crowley resting his head forward against his neck, starting to sniff. "Please, don't draw this out any longer. I know I've made you terribly uncomfortable."

  
"You're lucky the water's washing away most of your scent. No telling how long my patience would've lasted if you hadn't stepped in here so soon." Aziraphale gasped as he was pushed against a slippery wall, the demon pressing up behind him and caging him in place. "Sorry, don't think I can let you leave."

"Cro-what-"

"You have to tell me honestly right now that you really want this, because if not then I'll let you take the bed till it's over. I'll leave you alone. It can be like last time, I can let you be, give you as much space as you want, but...I have to stay near you. This flat is going to be our _nest_. Understand?"

Aziraphale was already instinctively arching himself backwards, body nearly going limp as Crowley began nipping at his throat. He felt a large and very stiff bulge grinding against him and let out an uncharacteristically loud whimper, though he tried to muffle it. Tears were welling up despite how dazed and increasingly excited he was, feeling too much of everything at once. "Please..."

"Please' isn't an answer. What do you _want_ , Aziraphale?" He hovered his teeth right over the softest folds of his neck, and the angel tilted his head further without even noticing. He could feel the points just resting there, the sensations tickling and sending harsh shivers through his shoulders and all the way down his spine. The heat from his mouth somehow seared more than the water, and though his body was being rinsed he knew he was sweating."I want you to tell me exactly what you want. Am I too close? Do you want me to leave?"

"I want you to...please don't stop." he breathed out quickly, eyes rolling back as Crowley finally began to bite down, growling loudly against his ear. The pain was light, followed by a sweet sensation of weightlessness all over. "You've always been good to me. The times we've tried to... 'make love' as the humans call it, you only serviced me... you deserve all the pleasure I can offer. If you want to. Oh dear, are you just saying all this to make me feel better? You are, aren't you?" 

Crowley silenced him as he started licking into his ear, pressing his fingers around his shoulders. He kept his movements small and explorative. "S'pose you'll find out soon enough. _Fuck_...angel, how long have you been like this? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to bother you with something like this. It just...didn't seem important enough." His heart pounded thunderously in his ears when Crowley started sucking on a lobe, moving his hands over to knead into his chest, just grazing over nipples in teasing strokes. They were soft and swollen from his heat, and the demon instantly noticed, rolling his palms over them to give them some friction. 

"You're the most important thing to me." he spoke right against his cheek, lapping up condensation on the side of his face. "You never have to hide this from me again, understand?" Aziraphale might've teared up again if he wasn't losing his thoughts in lust, and the demon sensed his urgency, pressing him closer to the wall. He felt incredibly safe like this, trapped under arms that he trusted with his whole being. 

"The most important thing...the most important...Crowley..." he repeated the words silently, to cement their meaning in his mind, to hold dear. He was shaking harder now, arching more, hoping his wouldn't have to voice his desires. "I need you. I need you right now."

"Hm? What's that mean?" He was softly grinding against him now, pulling his hips backwards as he kept his face and shoulders pressed up against the wall. Just that alone was enough to make the angel moan louder than the shower around them, gripping handfuls of water, looking for anything that'd give him something solid to hold. There was a soap holder fused into the shower that he managed to clutch, though that slipped out of his reach soon enough too. Crowley sensed his attempts and pushed against him tightly, anchoring him in place as he humped.

"Right here..." he tried again, whimpering while his neck was nipped and sucked at once more. He was growing impatient, his whole body feverish with desire. 

" _Right here_ what? I can't read minds, angel." Despite the tease of his words, Aziraphale knew he was losing control, his voice coming out as more of a shuddering grunt as his pelvis jutted forward against him. His cock was warm beneath the fabric, which felt so thin now that it was the only thing holding them from each other. Each thrust made the angel's body press further against the wall, and he felt his own tip touching the tiles every time. He knew precum was already trailing along where he'd touched, and though he couldn't see the streaks left behind through the steam he gazed down and saw it trickling down from his head in thick droplets.

"Mate me right against this wall." he finally managed, losing all composure as he felt Crowley tugging off his wet clothes in sharp jerks. He was growling like an animal, keeping one hand firmly over his neck while he somehow managed to wriggle out of his trousers, kicking them to the side. 

The shower was filled with steam, and the angel could hardly see a thing, gasping when the beast grabbed his hips and started lapping around his hole. "Crowley!" Even through his embarrassment his body was responding, accepting in the tongue that pressed in without a hint of resistance. The stretch felt perfect; even the demon's quick, hardly precise thrusts had him moaning into his arms. He knew Crowley's mouth must've been filled with his slick at this point, and the mental image brought a shiver through his body. An aspect of himself he'd hidden for so long was being enjoyed and savored by someone he trusted more than anything.

He could feel him murmuring a few words behind his strokes, curling a hand around the angel's cock to give it a few light pumps while he swirled his tongue around the circle of muscle and somehow managed to work him even further open. It felt indescribably good, though he knew he could take much more. He _needed_ more.

All at once the movements stopped, and Crowley backed away. The angel tried to glance back and urge him to keep going before he felt something much bigger push inside without a warning. His mouth went slack, and he might've fallen if Crowley wasn't shoving him forward against the wall with his whole body. He couldn't feel anything but _heat_ , the heat of the cock deep inside him and his own scorching slick that gushed out around it, inviting it deeper. 

The demon had his mouth sealed onto Aziraphale's throat, making strange, bestial noises that he could hardly recognize in their intensity. He held him tight, somehow keeping them both secure as he started thrusting forward. It felt almost _too_ good- no, it did. Aziraphale was in so much pleasure all at once he started sobbing, shivering helplessly as skin slapped against his own. 

He couldn't focus on anything right now, mind lost in all the sensations that taunted him with their intensity. He knew his biology was made for this, but at the same time he wasn't so sure. Everything about these few moments felt so incredibly out of touch with his idea of reality, and he wondered if he was only having another vivid dream.

The one thing that kept him grounded were those teeth on his throat, continuing to suck at a bruising strength while Crowley lifted up one of his knees to sink in deeper. The angel's body had completely yielded, prepared to stay pliant to the demon's every whim till he could thoroughly satisfy him. 

Crowley evidently _wasn't_ satisfied though, not till he'd pulled Aziraphale around to face him and forced their lips together even as he kept up his pace. They'd shared a kisses in the past, but he could hardly recognize the demon while he was growling into his mouth, eyes so blown he felt as though he was looking into tiny chasms. It was the kind of touch that Crowley wouldn't release him from, forcing the angel's jaw to open so he could slide his tongue in and claim his throat as well. 

Aziraphale didn't recognize himself either, every once in a while looking down to see how he was being stretched open to fit a quickly growing knot. His voice was high and choked in the moments he had access to air, constantly begging Crowley to go just a little deeper, just a little closer. Everything burned, everything stung, and he wanted more.

The shower blocked out a majority of their shared noises, but not the cry that rang through the fogged room, the angel shaking and jolting and clawing into Crowley's back. The rest of his whimpers were caught in the demon's mouth, who hissed and lapped at his lips, shoving in the remainder of his knot up into him as deep as he could. Residual shocks from the fullness forced another orgasm out of the angel, and at this point he couldn't move a muscle in his daze.

The beast had both of Aziraphale's knees in his palms now, stretching out his thighs up and to the sides with a sort of strength he hadn't seen in him since Eden. He locked the angel's eyes with his in a crazed stare, watching his expressions twist and contort with pleasure when he started to pour into him everything he'd been holding back. The sensation was so filling and deep it made Aziraphale's toes curl, legs kicking out in reflex. He moaned and whined, head falling down on Crowley's shoulder.

It took a few long minutes before the demon had emptied the knot, thrusting in gently a few more times to pull yet another, small orgasm out of the exhausted angel; Aziraphale drank up everything his body could, though a bit of cum still trickled out and mixed with the puddles of water below. 

The beast breathed words against him, and whether they were English or even a language spoken on Earth, he didn't care. Nothing mattered but Crowley's voice.

*

Crowley planted the angel down onto the floor as he stepped out to grab a towel, and Aziraphale's face slumped against the wall in a daze, hands curling. He wasn't aware of much at the moment, just that the water had been turned off and it was suddenly very cool all around. He shivered till the demon bent down and started wrapping him in soft cotton, gathering him up and walking out of the steamy room.

"You doing okay?" he whispered against his ear when he set him down on the bed, slowly working the towel over him to dry up any moisture. Aziraphale looked up through wet threads of hair, his thoughts gradually coming back to him. "I lost it in there." He slid his fingers over fresh marks, worry evident in his eyes. A flash of pride was evident when he grazed a thumb over the bite mark on his neck, a place he knew Aziraphale wouldn't forget. 

"Of course. Crowley, you don't know how many days and nights I've spent wishing I could be doing this with you right now. I've never felt so good before... Please, tell me you were satisfied too?" He was a little surprised at his own words, seeing nothing but love in the eyes that looked down at him. "Please tell me if I was enough?"

"I should be asking _you_ that. I'm still having a hard time believing this is actually happening. Want to pinch me?" The joke rolled over both of them but it helped lighten the atmosphere a little, the angel giving him a shy smile. Crowley finished drying him off, then tugged the blankets aside to wriggle in beside him, breathing against his nape as he pulled him closer to his chest. With a flick of the finger, they were soon covered in the warmth of the duvet, and any residual shaking started to die away.

"I think you have all the proof you could ask for..." he muttered, gulping when he felt slickness and cum drip down between his thighs. It didn't escape the beast's notice for a moment, and he pulled Aziraphale's hips back against his pelvis, rubbing his cock right along the curve of arse. 

"Say, mind if I...?" he guided it along to nudge the tip against his hole lightly, kissing over his shoulders. "You feel so warm and wet inside. I could fall asleep in you, if you like. Keep you nice and filled throughout the night." It was a strangely comforting idea, Aziraphale thought, pushing himself backwards in invitation. 

Crowley sighed with contentment, sliding into the dripping space and curling his body against the angel. "I had so many words saved up for a night like this, even if I never thought it would actually happen...but for now I think I don't have enough energy to speak anymore."

"Then just settle on one thing: Do you love me?"

"I do." That was enough for the both of them right now, and before he knew it he'd drifted off into a sleep more careless than anything he'd ever known.

* 

Aziraphale awoke with a sensation of heat, body starting to prickle with sweat and warmth once more. He blinked his eyes open in the darkness, safely wrapped up in Crowley's arms. His effort was swelling between his legs, a feeling of fullness deep inside that was almost taunting him without release. He twitched, shuddered, trying to keep himself from moaning.

He tried to wriggle a little farther away so he could tend to his arousal, but could hardly budge in the hold around him, whimpering as the demon shifted in his sleep and somehow slid even _deeper_. 

"Crowley..." he whispered, feeling guilty for waking the beast after all the pleasure he'd worked to give him just a few hours before. Crowley only breathed in the silence, his chest slowly moving with the rhythm of each inhale. 

The angel squirmed again, realizing he was more or less trapped as his body demanded more. Crowley _had_ told him he could tell him anything... but still, it'd be rude to-oh, damn formalities, he thought while his prick bubbled against his knee. "Crowley!" he whined, using what room he had to force his hips forward and drive himself back. 

_This_ time the demon noticed, waking up with a start and a snarl rumbling through him. Aziraphale froze, worried he'd be furious at him for using his body without permission, especially as Crowley started to pull out. Without missing a beat, he slammed back in, rocking the bed frame a little in the process.

"Getting hungry this late?" he purred in a strangely soft voice over his cheek, keeping a firm grip on the angel's hip, squishing into the fat with a growl of satisfaction. "Thought you'd at least wait till breakfast." 

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't-"

"Angel, stop apologizing. Don't try to justify each and everything you do. Let yourself-" he started, pulling out to the very tip just to push back in even deeper, "be _greedy_." Aziraphale fumbled to grab a pillow to hold against his chest, giving him some cushioning to hold and to moan into while the demon started eagerly thrusting. "I knew what I was getting into when you told me about this, and I'm prepared to do anything you need to feel good, alright?"

The angel could hardly focus right now, too absorbed as his heat demanded touch, pressing himself back against the demon desperately. "...Alright. Then Crowley, _please_ , from the bottom of my heart, _harder_."

*

Another few days passed before the heat released its hold on Aziraphale's body and mind, and he was absolutely exhausted. Even though he'd hardly been out of bed the entire time, now he just wanted to stay under the covers for a little longer. A little miracle got rid of the ache of sore muscles, but he was still weary and Crowley was content to pamper him regardless. Books littered the floor to appease any boredom, a fresh plate of tarts waited on the nightstand, and he was filling up the tub with warm water in the bathroom. That was a recent addition to the flat, one that he found himself enjoying quite a bit.

In fact, Crowley seemed to be trying harder than usual to service him in any way he could. Aziraphale could see the guilt in his eyes even behind the love, as he kept his distance from across the room as he pretended to care for his plants when he wasn't getting him something to eat or fluffing the pillows.

"Crowley." the angel finally spoke as the beast walked in for the twentieth time that day to check on him, who froze in place and looked over at him expectantly. "You seem a little...how should I put it..."

"What? I seem a little what?"

"You're not...regretting anything, are you? Please, please tell me." He bristled, looking away even as he handed down a cup of tea to Aziraphale's lap.

"No, of course not, it's just...are _you?_ I'd never imagined our first time would be the result of a heat. I have to know that you would've... _wanted_ this otherwise." Now that all the pieces were coming together, the angel's heart ached as he watched Crowley's fabricated smile fall, trying his best to fix it again quickly. "I know you told me you did, but how can I be sure it wasn't just instinctual?"

"Crowley, I've been wanting this for...oh dear, I haven't the foggiest idea when it all started." he chuckled, holding out a hand for the demon to take, massaging it between his fingers thoughtfully. "In any case, please know that you've done nothing wrong. I'm proud to call you a mate." This time Crowley started turning red, whipping his head from the angel's gaze.

"Yes, right, course...your _mate_. Er, angel...can you please say that again?" He leaned in, sitting down on the bed next to him. Their hands were threading together, fingers finding comfortable places like the grooves in a lock. "Call me that again."

"You're my mate, dear. I'll be yours and you'll be mine, if you'll accept me." Aziraphale closed his eyes and prepared for the kiss that was promised silently as the demon inched his face closer.

"If? You really need me to say it? Fine then. I do, I do, I want you more than anything, angel. I'll keep _accepting_ you over and over till you understand just how much I do."

"Promise?" he teased, though Crowley cut him off as their lips met, solidifying the pledge in those moments of quiet breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Local Idiot Award™ goes to: Crowley, who decided it was hotter to take wet clothes off manually than use a simple miracle just to impress his crush (have you ever tried stripping out of wet jeans?! It's like you're shrink-wrapped in there)
> 
> Also if anybody's interested I'm making a chapter 2 for A Visit From an Old Friend and it'll probably be up sometime later today ^_~  
> (I also had a wave of inspiration halfway through and started working on yet another omegaverse fic taking place in the Bentley...cause why not?? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)


End file.
